


Red

by GhostWriterJT



Series: femslash febuary [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #femslashfeb2021, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chansaw, Closeted Character, Day 1, F/F, Heathers - Freeform, I Ship It, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: Day one: red.Heather chuckles teasing veronica, “no heathers just me and you.” the tone of her voice made veronica melt her face a beet red. Me and heather alone? She knew where this was going. Heather moved her hand from veronicas shoulder down to her waist, “sound like a plan?”
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: femslash febuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the prompts are gonna be off on days, I just got the prompt list on the 12th and I wanted to start from the beginning.
> 
> i am a sucker for chansaw

Heather chandler struts down the hallway in her iconic red blazer her lackeys trailing behind her. Once she reached who she was looking for she shooed them away. “sawyer”, heather barked her tone softer than normal. Veronica looked away from the bathroom mirror, “yes heather?”

“Where were you yesterday? You totally flaked on us!”, heathers annoyance was reduced to a whisper not wanting other students to know that veronica ditched on them again. Anyone who was in the bathroom beforehand left.

“I was at betty Finn’s house, you know you can’t just make plans on a whim Heather.”, veronica crossed her arms huffing, a piece of hair flying in front of her face. Heather sighs, gently pushing the hair out of veronicas face.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re a heather now veronica…” heather gives veronica a worried look, “what am I going to do with you?” heather places her hand on veronicas shoulder, the two girls stare at each other. “You know,” Heather smiles, “I think we should have a sleepover at mine.” “oh-ok I can go tel-”, veronicas voice cracks, Heather begins to talks over her.

Heather chuckles teasing veronica, “no heathers just me and you.” the tone of her voice made veronica melt her face a beet red. Me and heather alone? She knew where this was going. Heather moved her hand from veronicas shoulder down to her waist, “sound like a plan?” veronica nods a little too quickly which makes heather chuckle, leaving a quick peck on her forehead before letting go of veronica. Her voice had now returned to its demanding tone as heather neared the bathroom door, “let’s go sawyer, we don’t have all day!” heather gave veronica a subtle wink as they left.

Heather knew this was a risky thing with veronica, after all, they lived in Sherwood Ohio, where you could count bigots by the bucket full, but what could she say she was starstruck for the girl.


End file.
